


pregnant, my lord ren

by ayebydan



Series: a matter of protocol [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Gen, Mpreg, he's a confused boy, kylo can't talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Kylo has been ill for months and is finally sick of med droids telling him he does not have a virus.The answers from the living healer he seeks are 500% not what he thought.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: a matter of protocol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610233
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	pregnant, my lord ren

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do some one shots in this series of protocol 500 as well as a sequel. This happened to round out at 500 words so that was sweet. But this is basically Kylo realising Numa is on the way! 
> 
> Can stand alone but the adventures once he gives birth are in protocol 500 so new readers are welcome.

For months after he meets Rey he destroys med droid after med droid. He insists they find the virus making him sick and they insist there is none. Still, nothing but basic bread like foods that are hardly above what some planets have as 'portions' are bearable to his rebellious stomach. He speaks of it to no one, irate at the notion they may suggest it is weakness from killing his father. 

There are no regrets there. 

He happens to overhear one of the crew members responsible for monitoring the engines talk of her latest pregnancy and how salt settled her stomach. Kylo starts adding salted meats to his bread and gets better, somewhat. 

Snoke sends him here and there and he battles feeling fine one day with barely getting out of his ship before he is vomiting the next. The fact that instead of turning to skin and bone he appears to be gaining weight in his face and abdomen turns his mind to a living doctor of some sort. 

He debates it for over a month. While Kylo may destroy parts of ships in rages he does not mindlessly murder his staff. He needs answers and if they are bad they cannot be known. Weakness is unacceptable. 

Then he almost throws up over Hux in front of fifty witnesses and decides something that isn't formed of computer chips and sass is required. 

&

_Pregnant, My Lord Ren. Pregnant, My Lord Ren. Pregnant, My Lord Ren._

Kylo blinks harshly and the white lights glare back but he's still there in his stocking feet, trousers and not much else while the Cerean nurse hands over the datapad that indeed shows a holo of what Kylo knows a growing humanoid child to look like. 

"The thing is...I have not been. I don't. I mean-"

"My Lord?" The fact that she radiates fear and has been sworn to secrecy is the only thing that unglues the truths from Kylo's lips.

"I had no idea I could carry for a start. And I have been dedicated to the First Order," he manages through clenched teeth, "I have not engaged in...and, _well_ no one has p-pen-and anyway. Are you _sure_?!"

The nurse merely lowers her gaze to the pad in his hands. 

"Right."

What the fuck?

"And you think I am?"

"Six months gestation, My Lord. I realise that was roughly during the battle of Starkiller Base and also the battle of Ta-"

But none of that matters because Kylo has zoned out by that point. If anything could knock him up without him actually getting some it _would_ be that fucking scavenger. 

It makes him laugh and he erupts into alarming bouts of giggles as he allows the nurse to send him holos of everything she thinks that he will need to know.

Making his way back to his own quarters is like walking on air somehow. He immediately transfers the nurse to the outer rim.

Then he crumbles.

Him.

A father.


End file.
